Sally's Song
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: Kagome runs back to her time yet again after something Inuyasha says. But when he follows her back he finally finds out Kagome's true feeling for him... Can he get her back before her Valentine's Day is ruined? This is a one shot containing a song from th
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my Valentine's day tribute to Inuyasha. And I felt that although I am in between chapters in my other stories, I should write a little Valentine's one shot for Valentine's day...so yes, I am still working on my other stories and no, I haven't forgotten about them.

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **OR, THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS

* * *

**Sally's Song Part 1 of 2**

"Inuyasha! I've had it with you! I'm going home and don't follow me back" a voice screamed through the forest.

"I have to go! I'll be back tomorrow. I promise!"

"You can't leave! We have you shards to find wench"

"Here they go again...who do you think will win this time?" Miroku asked with a bored tone. both Sango and Miroku, as well as Shippo and Kilala, were lounged underneath a tree watching the entire show take place.

"Why would you ask such a question? It's going to be Kagome. It's_ always _Kagome" she replied. Then they turned back to watch their argument unfold.

* * *

"I said I'd be back tomorrow! I have to be somewhere but I'm only going for tonight and I'm come back first thing in the morning"

"What can be more important than finding jewel shards?"

"It's valentine's day and I've got to spend time with my family. Give me one night and I swear won't ask you to go for a month!"

"I don't care! If Kikyo were still alive we wouldn't be wasting time like this every month! She'd know where her priorities were!" he yelled, instantly cringing as he realized what just flew out of his mouth.

"Get ready for your queue Miroku" Sango whispered.

"That's what this is all about isn't it? Well then why don't you go and get Kikyo to help you get the shards? She can see them too. I'm going to be in my time for a while" she said sadly.

"Kagome! Wait! You know that's not what I meant! Kagome I-"

"Save it. I know what you meant. I'm leaving." she interrupted. Then she took off for the well. Inuyasha was about to follow and stop her, but Miroku stepped in between them.

"Let her go Inuyasha. She needs time to cool off now."

"I didn't mean what I said...and I didn't mean for it to sound like that...it just...came out" he murmured.

"You need to start thinking about what you say. Or else Kagome is never gonna come back again" Shippo chimed in. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he thought about the possibility.

"Yes Inuyasha. Do you want that to happen?" Sango asked.

"No"

"Well then why don't you apologize? Go to her time to celebrate with her. Maybe she'll forgive you..._if you beg long enough_..." he suggested.

"Inuyasha, do you still have the gift you were saving for Kagome? I bet she'd like it if you gave it to her tonight while you two celebrated." Sango asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"Inuyasha. You've been with us long enough to know that you can't hide anything from us" She answered dryly.

"Which one of you looked through my stuff" he asked with an annoyed tone. Almost simultaneously, Sango and Shippo pointed to Miroku.

"So much for keeping a secret..." he grumbled.

"I'll deal with you later monk...but right now I have a gift to prepare"

"Oh don't worry. We won't be expecting you back for a _long_ while. Have fun" Miroku said grinning. Sango realized what he was implying and whacked him on the head with her hiraikotsu.

'Gees. This guy is never gonna learn' Shippo thought sadly.

* * *

So how was it. I want this to be a song fic from one of my favorite movies. But i need the right mood. I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I guess I've been misleading people with my summary. When I said _"It was based on a song from the Nightmare Before Christmas" _I should have said it had a_ song_ from the Nightmare Before Christmas in it. Sorry for the confusion, And now here is part two of my lovely one shot!

**SPOILER WARNING: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN INYASHA THE MOVIE 3**

Part 2:

* * *

**Flashback**

"_**I don't care! If Kikyo were still alive, we wouldn't be wasting time like this every month! She'd know where her priorities were!"**_

"_**That's what this is all about isn't it? Well then why don't you go and get Kikyo to help you get the shards? She can see them too. I'm going to be in my time for a while" she said sadly.**_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

'How dare he say something like that to me! I hope he _does_ go and get that clay pot because I sure as hell m not going back there for a long while' Kagome thought as she subconsciously mutilated her pencil and textbook.

"Now class, during ancient Greece, many Greeks were used to build what? Miss Higurashi, would you like to answer?" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" she asked blankly. The class snickered behind her.

"Miss Higurashi, see me after class...now does anyone else know the answer?" the teacher asked annoyed. Then the entire classroom (minus Kagome) shot a hand up. This made Kagome sink further into her seat.

* * *

"Gees Kagome. It wasn't right for the teacher to put you on the spot like that. Everyone knows you're always off getting some kind of surgery done on your ankles" Eri said angrily. 

"Yeah. But it's really not that big of a deal. I wasn't really paying attention" she said sheepishly.

"Well of course not. You were probably in pain! How about you come with us to Kira's party tonight..._Hojo_ will be there" Ayumi said smiling.

"Fine. I'll go. Can you guys pick me up at 6?"

"Sure! Kagome I'm telling you girl, you will be so glad you came!" Yuka squealed.

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the forest with a determined look on his face as he headed to his destination. After he consoled with the others he headed off to Totosai's hut in order for him to make a gift for Kagome. And now he was headed back to pick it up. Unlike those times when he waited 3 days for his sword to be repaired, this assignment only took a mere half a day to fix. 

'After this, I hope you finally learn the way I feel about you Kagome' he thought as he walked up to the "hut" which was nothing more than the skeleton of a bull youkai.

"Old man! I'm back!" Inuyasha called out.

"Ah Inuyasha. What brings you here?" he asked blankly.

"You know why I'm here"

"I do?" he asked confused. Inuyasha growled and whacked him on his head.

"Oh. Inuyasha! I see you are back for your package. You know, I never knew you could have such taste...but when it comes to Kagome, I'm sure you must have the best. Here it is. Now you hurry back to her before it's too late. And be careful with that!" he said putting the wrapped package into Inuyasha's hands and walking away. Inuyasha stood in a daze and utterly confused.

* * *

_Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend _

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be-

"Kagome! You're friends are to pick you up!" a voice called upstairs.

"Okay mom! I'll be right down" Kagome said before putting down her pen and rushing out the door with her jacket. In her haste she let half the papers on her desk fly onto the floor.

"Kagome, don't forget your key! Remember we'll be going to a party later on and won't be back until late tonight"

"Okay mom! Bye!"

"Hey Kagome! Ready to go?"

"Yeah come on!"

'Maybe going to this party will take my mind off _other_ people' she thought icily.

"So Kagome, how's that two timing boyfriend of yours" Yuka said out of the blue. Kagome instantly glowered.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now" she said angrily.

"Oh...I see...well that's alright. We're bound to have some fun a Kira's! Her parties are always awesome!"

"Come one guys! We're her!" Eri said happily. As they walked up to the house, they saw an older woman walking out. Then she turned to the 4 girls and smiled.

"Oh. You must be here for Kira's party. Have fun, I'm going to my own party. Oh Kagome! It's so nice to see you, out and about. I heard about your recent tonsillectomy. I hope you're feeling better."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine" she said sheepishly.

"Good! I'm getting ready to go see your mother at the party. I'll tell her your in good hands. Kira's older cousin is here. He's going to watch over for me" she said walking away.

"Did you hear that? No adults!" Eri squealed. As they walked in, they noticed that the party seemed to just be getting started. Inside they saw many kids from their school, but twice as many older kids, probably from college. Kagome hesitated for a minute. Surely Kira's mom didn't know about all of these older kids.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and sprinted up into the shrine without hesitation. But as he neared the house, he saw Mrs. Higurashi walking out of the door with Souta and Ji-chan in tow. 

"Oh Inuyasha. You're probably looking for Kagome aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Where is she?"

"Oh, she left with Yuka and Eri to go to a party"

"What?" he asked with a serious tone.

"She went to a party. If you're looking for her, I can just give you the address so you can go check up on her." Mrs. H said rummaging through her purse for something. Then she took out a slip of paper and handed it to Inuyasha.

"If you have trouble finding it you can probably just track her down. It's rained recently so there won't be much other smells to confuse you. Oh, and don't forget your hat!" she said happily before giving him a cap and walking off. Inuyasha stared at the note on last time before leaving as well, making sure his hat covered his ears.

'Just wait 'til I get my hands on you wench. You are so gonna get it'

* * *

"Kagome come on! It's your favorite song!" her friends yelled dragging her up to dance. She sighed putting down her third glass of punch. Then she went over to join her friends on the dance floor. As she danced she couldn't help but pay close attention to the lyrics. 

_I'm taking my time  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind  
I'm gonna be fine...  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind _

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time, I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine

You're nothing at all, I _know there's a million reasons  
why I shouldn't call  
With nothing to say,_

_could easily make this  
conversation last all day _

wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to  
But every time I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine

Another lesson I didn't get to learn  
You're my obsession  
I've got nowhere to turn

As soon as the song ended, she went over for another glass of punch and then sat down to rest her feet. Obviously high heels were not the best of choices for tonight...without her noticing, Eri sat down beside her.

"You know, you sure do talk about your two timing boyfriend a lot...but we don't even know his name."

"His name's Inuyasha and I hate him with every fiber of my being. I wish he'd stop comparing me to his old girlfriend though...you'd think that since she's nothing but a clay pot he'd stop running back to her, but no...he thinks it's_ his _fault that she died" she rambled on.

"Woah Kagome...what have_ you_ been drinking tonight?"

"All I've had was a couple of cups of punch"

"Kagome! Are you crazy! You're never suppose to drink punch at a party! It's almost always spiked!"

"Aww, Eri stop worrying. I'm...fine" Kagome slurred.

"I'm going to call your mom to come get you. You sit here" Eri said walking away. Kagome stuck out her tongue at Eri as she walked away. Behind her she heard someone chuckle. Kagome sudddenly whipped around to see an older boy with dark brown hair standing over her.

"Hey there hun. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah...I'm having loooooottttttsssss of fun" she slurred. Then they both heard a slow dance begin.

"My name's Akira. You wanna dance?" he asked.

"Suuuuure" she said happily. Then she got up and followed him to the dance floor. Kagome felt a bit awkward being so close to another guy. She almost felt guilty...almost. While she danced, she closed her eyes and listened to the sway of the music. It reminded her of the time right after their fight with Takemaru...he got so mad when Kagome put the rosary back on him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey! What's this?" he yelled. _

"_It's your rosary. Why? I bet you were thinking something perverted weren't you..."_

"_No...I wasn't...besides, why do I need it. I thought you said you trusted me!"_

"_I do. But what happens if your in a battle and the only way to help you is to say the incantation?"_

"_Yeah...like that ever gonna happen again." he muttered._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the fond memory, but her smile turned into a frown as she opened her eyes to see the last person she'd want to see, standing right inront of her...

"What are **you** doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kinky-ho?" she said trying very hard to glare at him. If possible, he glowered even more.

"Your mother sent me here to check up on you. And as I can see, it was a good thing I did. Kagome, who is this creep?" he asked glaring at Akira.

"This? This is my friennnnnd. Um...what's his name? Oh yeah. Akira...we've been having a great time. And without party poopers like you" she slurred. Inuyasha frowned and pulled her away from Akira's grasps.

"Hey man! You can't walk up and interrupt us like that!" Akira yelled taking a defensive step forward.

"Does it look like I really care?" he asked menacingly.

"Kagome I've got bad news. Your mom's not answering ...hey what's going on?" Eri asked walking up.

"Nothing. Inuyasha, go home and leave me alone" Kagome snapped.

"I'm not leaving until you let me say what I have to say" he said firmly.

"Wait a minute..._this_ is the Inuyasha you're always talking about. Gees Kagome, it's no wonder you don't like Hojo...this guy is **hot**!" Yuka jumped in.

"Look dude. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you just leave?"

"**Can you please butt out of this for a minute!"** they both yelled in unison. Everyone quickly spread away pretending to be pre-occupied with something else.

"Now what do you want?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"I'd much rather prefer to answer that when you're actually _sober _and in the right state of mind"

"No. You tell me here and now"

"Fine. But can we please go somewhere quieter so my ears don't bleed?"

"Alright let's go outside" she said gruffly. Then they walked out to the front porch and stood silently.

"Well?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"I'm...sorry Kagome...I didn't mean what I said before. You're **nothing **like Kikyo...and it was wrong of me to say that to you...the truth is that I don't think of you as only a shard detector...it took me a while to realize it but I lo...Kagome? Are you listening to me?" he rambled on. Then he look to see her passed out and leaning on the doorframe and sweat dropped.

"Stupid girl..." he muttered picking her up. He grumbled incoherent things about dumb girls not hearing people out and pathetic humans with meager alcohol tolerances.

* * *

Once he got to her house, he climbed through her window to get inside and then set her gently on the bed. Asa he looked around, he saw papers scattered on her floor and decided to pick them up. But one sheet caught his attention the most. It seemed to be like some sort of poem. 

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend..._

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much hemeans to me?_

_I think it's not to be..._

'Is this what she really thinks about me?' he thought reading the poem. While he pondered on the subject a bit more, he did not notice Kagome begin to stir.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one...

* * *

**Kag's POV** _

'Uhgg...I feel like a truck just ran over me. And I had the weirdest dream...it was about me going to a party and then Inuyasha showed up and we started arguing there...stupid Inuyasha...I hope he never shows his face again' Then I cracked my eyes opened and groaned...he _was_ here...and he had some piece of paper in his hands. My eyes whipped open and I shot up.

"Nice of you to join the world of the living..." he said sarcastically.

"Put that down. Now!" I said harshly. But he was oblivious to my tone.

"Why did you write this? Is this how you really believe I feel?"

"Of course it is. You've clearly_ proven _and _stated _it many times before"

"Well then I'm sorry..."

"You can be sorry all you want. That's not gonna change anything. I'm still not coming back" I shot back.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"Beg" I growled. But really I didn't meant it literally.

"Fine Kagome...you can hate all you want. _Kami knows I probably deserve it_...but just let me say what I have to say and then I'll leave."

"Talk away"

* * *

**Inu's POV**

Okay...this is the moment I've been waiting for. The chance I finally get to admit my feeling to her. The thing I've been practicing for ever since I realized I loved her...**then why am I feeling so god damned nervous?**

"Well? I'm waiting" she answered annoyed. It was actually a funny picture really._ I, the great Inuyasha_ wielder of the Tetsusiga, slayer of over 1000 demons and bad guys alike...was afraid to say 3 simple words the a girl that has accompanied me for over 3 years searching for jewel shards...how screwed up is that.

'No. I'm not afraid. I'm gonna deal with this the way I'd deal with anything else...with no care at all...' and so, talking a huge gulp, I prepared my self to repeat what I had to say when she passed out.

"I...I came today..to say that...to say that I was sorry...I didn't really mean the things that I sad...it kind of just blurted out without me really hearing what I said...and if I hurt your feelings then I'm really sorry." I said before taking a deep breath again.

"Is that all?" she asked bored.

"No. I came to say something else...Kagome I...I love you..."I said quietly. Then I heard her begin to cry and I bowed my head down in shame. She must have been so repulsed by me that she cried. I silently turned and headed for the window.

"**You jerk! **Who said you could go yet? You didn't hear what _I _had to say yet!" she barked out all of the sudden. I turned to see her smiling, but still with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'd think it be obvious" I muttered.

"I love you too stupid"

"What?"

"I said I loved you too" she repeated. Then I turned back around to her with the most dazzling smile on her face. At that moment I totally forgot about everything and smashed my lips on hers. But unfortunately we had to break apart to regain our oxygen. Then I turned and pulled out something from my houri.

"What's this?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Just open it." He replied. She did and gasped as she saw what fell out. It was a locket with a beautiful scarlet heart in the middle.

"Kagome? Will you be my mate?"

"Oh Inuyasha, yes! Yes I will!" she said happily. He smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss...

**THE END

* * *

**

Tada! Wasn't itjust beatiful? And even if you hated it, no flames...it puts me in a very bad mood... 


End file.
